Peace at the Jackson House
by Ferrywings60
Summary: A one-shot of Percy and Annabeth's future family! No TLH or SON, look inside for a better summary! It's just a bunch of cute stuff : Hope you like! R and R!


**~Percabeth Fanfiction~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated with it.**

**A/N: So if you couldn't tell already, I'm a huge Percabeth supporter! So here's another cute one-shot, and this is for all you awesome guys who liked my FIRST Percabeth fic, **_**Math Homework**_**. You guys are so nice and I love you all! So I hope you enjoy this! Again, nothing to do with TLH or SON, sorry I just won't do it yet. So here we go! R and R! ****3**

**P.S. To all of you who read this before, sorry about the errors, I fixed them and now this story is good! **

A little girl ran down the hall from her bedroom, her long blonde curls bouncing as she ran and her sea green eyes filled with joy. She had heard the car stop in front of her house only seconds earlier, both her brother's and her ears perking up with the close of car doors, and the five year old took off for the front door with her sixteen year old brother in tow.

Caroline, Cally, Jackson did love her Grammy Sally and Grandpa Paul staying with them at their house; they were always nice and gave her freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies, but she hasn't seen her mommy or daddy for over a week, and she missed them a lot.

The big, dark colored, wooden front door swung open right before Cally got to it, and her wide eyes landed on her parents, who were putting their suitcases down in the front room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Calli squealed happily, running to her parents.

A tall dark haired man looked up from where he placed his bag, his tired eyes meeting his daughter's identical ones, and his face lit up with happiness. His hair was a little shorter, still shaggy and in his face, but it was higher than his eyebrows and looked much more adult like than it did when he was a teen.

The woman standing next to him looked almost the exact same as she did years ago, except if you really looked close, you could see a little age from her years of monster fighting and struggle. They both bore age, she just wore it better. Her curly, blonde locks tied up in a ponytail, her stormy grey eyes filled with gladness from seeing her children.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Jackson were home.**

"Hey Cally!" Percy laughed, scooping up his little girl and hugging her. Cally giggled and hugged her dad back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's our baby girl?" Annabeth asked, tickling Cally's belly as the little girl reached for her mother. Annabeth took her and held her on her hip, it comfortable for both of them, and Cally beamed up at her mom.

"Great! You're home!" Cally bounced up and down in Annabeth's arms excitedly, hugging her tightly after she quick squirm. Annabeth only laughed and hugged her back, loving the fact she had an excited little girl to come home to.

Leon, their teenage boy, came up to his dad and hugged him happily, smiling.

"Hey dad, how was the quest?"

Percy and Annabeth didn't like to lie to their children. So, instead of lying and saying they were going on a trip when they were actually going on a quick quest, they told them out front. They didn't want their kids to worry if they came back a little beat up, and their kids understood their questing. Their godly grandparents were given permission to visit them on the holidays, and their kids had Annabeth's smarts, so they were comfortable with their odd lives.

"Good. We got the gem and got the three demi-gods back to safety. Sure we had to fight a viscous vampire demon who feeds on children-"

"A Lamia." Annabeth jumped in.

"-but the quest went nicely." Percy answered, nodding a little with his goofy lop sided grin on his face. Their son's face had lit up with their story, and he nodded happily.

"Cool! When can I go on a quest with you guys?" Leon questioned, following the pair into the kitchen. Annabeth put Cally down on the counter and started making some food, since it was almost dinner time, and Percy faced his son.

Percy laughed. "I don't know Sport. Chiron says you're doin' great at Camp, but these quests are intense. Your mother and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Right Wise Girl?"

"Absolutely Seaweed Brain," Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek, "We can't put our own son in danger. What kind of parents would we be then?"

"Awesome ones!" Leon encouraged, making both of his parents laugh.

Sally and Paul walked into the kitchen, Sally beaming at her son and daughter-in-law, and she walked up and hugged Percy.

"There you guys are! So I'm guessing everything went ok?" Sally worried a little, still not liking her son going into danger, but she knew it was his life.

"Yes mom. I-"

"I had to save his butt four times."

"No!" Percy protested against his wife, "It was only three times, but yes, we got the quest done and we're all good for a while."

Sally nodded happily, she liked to hear that.

Cally grew impatient with the attention being on other people, and she looked at her mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What we eating for dinner?" The five year old crawled across the counter and looked at what the tall blonde was doing, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was so curious and had to be involved, just like Annabeth, and Leon was so laid back and confident like his father. Annabeth loved both of her kids, granite she was mad at herself for giving Leon dyslexia and Cally ADHD, but no matter what Annabeth would always love them.

"We are having blue pancakes with bacon and, I still don't know your father likes these, blue eggs." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the last part, not understanding Percy's totally obsession with blue food, and she continued to stir the pancake mix.

Cally scrunched up her nose in confusion, and retorted, "But mama, that's breakfast." Why were they having breakfast for dinner? That was just weird!

Annabeth laughed at her daughter's reply, and commented, "Yes Cally, but daddy and I haven't had a good breakfast in days, so we decided that breakfast for dinner sounded perfect."

Cally calculated the though, making an almost perfect replicate of Annabeth's thinking face, then she smiled widely.

"OK!"

Everyone laughed at the little girl's new found excitement, and Percy picked up his daughter.

"Hey baby girl. How about since we're no help to you brother and mom, I go and show you what we got you from the quest?" Percy suggested, Cally gasping and grinning at the dark haired man.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cally squirmed with delight and laughed. She LOVED the treasures her parents brought her and Leon back from their trips. They were all so cool!

The two sea green eyed figures left the kitchen and headed towards the forgotten suitcases, Cally dropping from Percy's arms and running to the bag. She jumped up and down in anticipation, her dad taking his time unzipping the small pocket on the front of his bag.

He dug around until he found the gold chain, and he pulled out the necklace.

Placed on a gold chain, Cally gasped with shock as her eyes met a small solid gold trident and owl mixed together. One of the kids Percy and Annabeth saved was a very talented son of Hephaestus. He was extremely grateful that the two older demi-gods save his life, and quickly made the necklace up to show his appreciation. Percy knew it was the perfect gift to give to Cally, and a wave of satisfaction flooded him when he saw how happy she was.

Cally slipped the necklace on, it a little big for her now, but she hugged her father tightly none the less.

"Thanks daddy."

Percy hugged her back, and whispered, "You're welcome, I love you Cally."

"I love you too daddy."

After a fulfilling dinner and great conversation, Cally yawned loudly, signaling time for bed. Percy and Annabeth were tired also from all their travel and questing, so they decided to hit the hay early.

As Annabeth followed Percy towards their room, Cally almost passed out in her father's arms, Leon stopped his mom.

"Hey mom," Leon shoved his hands into his pockets, "Can I, uh, go hang out with Delia? She wanted to hang but I wanted to greet you guys home." His grey eyes looked pleading up at Annabeth, his black hair mimicking Percy's perfectly when he was that age. He did really look like his father, even if his eyes were almost as intense as her own, and Annabeth loved the fact both of their kids were mixes of them.

Annabeth lighten up, a smile breaking her expression, and she nodded.

Delia was a daughter of Ares who had a pacifist mother, which made her have a calm life, but nasty flare ups due to being Ares's kid. She lived three blocks away from their house, and the two really hit it off at camp. Leon rarely made Delia mad, his cool composure relaxing her and making her happy, and Annabeth was happy to see her son interacting with other kids from camp. But she still wasn't so keen onhave a possibility of being in-laws with Ares.

"Yeah alright, go on. But be home no later than midnight."

Leon smiled, backing out the door with his car keys in his hand.

"Thanks mom! And I promise I'll be home on time!"

Leon tried not to rush out the door, almost running into the door frame, and Annabeth chuckled at her son. Maybe Seaweed Brains could be pasted down in families.

The blonde walked into her room, finding her husband and daughter all ready for bed and waiting for her. Cally sat on Percy's lap, her head lying against his chest in a sleepy manor, and Percy smiled at his Wise Girl as she walked in.

"Let me guess," he started, "Leon went to Delia's."

Annabeth had to give Percy some credit, he did catch on sometimes.

Annabeth nodded and changed in their closet, her pajamas feeling good after her quest clothes. Man she missed her simple life, and she sighed happily as she slipped into her sheets, her head hitting her fluffy pillow.

Cally stayed curled up on her father, and mumbled quietly, "Can I hear another story?"

The little girl made Percy chuckle, and he looked at his half asleep wife for help.

"I don't know Cal, I think you've heard all our stories." Percy pondered over all the adventures, when suddenly one popped in his head.

"Ahh! Wait there's one I didn't tell you yet. So you know how we; your mom, the whole camp, and I had to save the world from Titans?"

Cally mumble a soft uh-huh.

"Well something happened in the middle of it, and I'll never forget it."

Annabeth smiled with her eyes closed off to Percy's left, and he continued his story.

"So one time, your mom and I were fighting off monsters left and right. We were doing amazing, kicking butt and winning. When suddenly, I hear your mom cry out in pain. I turned around and I saw her with a knife in her. The knife was angled that if it stabbed me, it would have killed me. I had her rushed away and after that I was so worried about her, that I fought off way more monsters than normal, and I rushed to where she was after the fight.

"I knelt by her side and stayed with her while she was getting healed. Of course I was mad at her for doing that… but without her… I would've been dead. I owe her my life, and I will be forever grateful that she's in my life. Cause I couldn't picture my life without her."

Percy bent over carefully and kissed Annabeth on the top of the head, her smile even bigger as she stay still and listen o his story.

Cally was far by asleep, her little body passing out from all the excitement and energy she had used, and Percy carefully picked her up.

He walked down the dark hallways, finding Cally's door handle, and pushed her door open with ease. He walked in and set the little girl down, covering her up with her ocean blankets and clicking on her Little Mermaid night light. Percy Smiled at his daughter, then quickly crept from the room.

He made his way back down the hall, rubbing the sleep in his eyes, and he crawled in the bed next to his golden Wise Girl.

He clicked off the lamp and sighed happily. Annabeth moved closer to Percy, moving her arms around him and burying her face into his neck.

"I loved your story." She whispered, kissing the side of his neck with affection, Percy smiling with his eyes closed.

"It's my favorite story to tell. You are the best thing to happen to me." He declared, holding her tighter as he enjoyed her body heat, feeling her smile against his skin.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, her voice quiet and tired, but full of emotion.

Percy couldn't help but smile at her, kissing the top of her head before settling back into his bed.

"I love you too Wise Girl."

The couple fell into a deep sleep, holding each other just like they do every night, and there was peace in the Jackson house.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'll admit, **those mean from the beginning till there I had actually written that part in church. It was funny but I was like, "Let's write a Percabeth Fanfiction, and BAM, there you go Hope you liked it! Please comment, I love hearing from you all! You all make my day! 3**


End file.
